Surprise from a Piano Bench
by nightnovice
Summary: Rory remains friends with many of the LDB but what happens when fate returns her first true love to her. (AU) Rory and Tristan and Logan. A requested sequel to 'It Started at a Piano Bench', probably not what was expected. Disclaimer: Still not mine.
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

Rory has graduated Yale, turned down her first proposal, traveled the campaign trail and is now setting up house in New York after a hard-won position as a features writer for the NY Times. She remains friends with many of the LDB but what happens when fate returns her first true love to her. (AU) Rory and Tristan and Logan. A requested sequel to 'It Started at a Piano Bench', probably not what was hoped for, but this is what my muse wanted.

Disclaimer: Nope – still not mine, but terrific fodder for my imagination.

A/N: You all may have noticed I am writing a lot, I have been under some pressure and this is how I work through. Thanks to all of you who review, follow and favorite; it helps me know that my writing is appreciated.

 **Surprise from the Piano Bench**

Chapter 1 -The Beginning

Rory Gilmore, well known writer, blogger and newest addition to the staff at the NY Times, her dream job and at only 25, she is thrilled at where her life has taken her. She has had a nice bit of success after scoring a private interview with the Obama family for their first Christmas in the White House and it won her that first bit of acclaim, from there her portfolio was much in demand landing her the dream of the NY Times. With her father's help she had purchased a modest condo in the Chelsea district of NYC and although it was a four-floor walkup, it boasted three bedrooms, one she would use as an office the other for guests. She stood proudly in her very first – all her own home. Her mother had helped her to unpack, arrange furniture and set up the takeout drawer, she would be starting at the Times in two weeks and she was looking forward to acquainting herself with her new home. She was unpacking her final box when she froze, why had her mother packed this? It was her 'Tristan box', she carefully lifted the picture of herself dancing with him at her debutante ball, she looked so young, so very much in love. She looked back on that sweet naive girl who had hoped that he would be her forever, then recalled the heartbreak of saying goodbye when he decided that after a summer internship with his dad in Texas he was going to take a year to 'find himself' and she told him she could not follow. It had been the first real fight of their relationship. He had been her first real love, lover and best friend for so long she was lost without him, until she found herself Wendy to the 'Lost Boys' at Yale. She smiled and set the picture down deciding to reminisce with a glass of wine Finn had provided as a house warming gift. She sipped the delightful beverage as she looked over pictures, lifted mementos and reread letters, sweet notes and postcards. It was a bittersweet time in her life, one that taught her to protect her heart and yet one that first taught her the meaning of love between a man and a woman. She leaned her head back against the sofa and sighed, ah to be so very young again. The ringing of her door delivered her from her reverie and she walked to the speaker to see who it might be.

"Hello?' She answered cautiously.

"Hey Ace, let us up, we want to see the new digs." Logan laughed.

She smiled and buzzed them up, taking the time to return items to the box and push it into her hall closet where it should have been stored unopened. She opened the door to the usual suspects, "Welcome to casa de Gilmore", she waved her hand and mock bowed allowing them entry. What brings you all to my humble abode?"

"Gilmore, you wound so with your words, where else would we be your first night in your new home. We came to take you out – to show you the glories of your new home town and we will not take no for an answer." Finn said as he lopped his arm over her shoulder. "I see you have begun festivities without us – pishh, you know better than to enjoy the fruit of the vine without me and mine." Finn winked mischievously.

"Yeah Ace, how do you expect to warm your house alone, didn't you know that is bad luck." He helped himself to the kitchen retrieving glasses and grabbed the bottle pouring all around, ever the host to her hostess.

Rory smiled at her friends and the second man to break her heart; then raised her glass, "Thank you gentlemen, and welcome to my home. My door is ever open, my hearth ever warm and my bed – strictly off limits." she laughed, and they clinked glasses in good humor.

Logan gave her a side glance with a quirked brow at that last comment, sure they had parted ways, but he still managed to warm her bed on more than one occasion, "Sure about that Ace." he winked, and titters were all around, in truth, he knew that ship had may have sailed, but it didn't mean he didn't miss their once impenetrable bond.

Finn laughed and pulled her in for a mock passionate kiss, "Of course she doesn't, who could kick my beautiful self from their boudoir? Enough of this though, we must away to find our love her neighborhood pub and return her safely after a night of well-earned debauchery." He righted her and drained his glass, the rest followed suit, Rory grabbed her jacket, tucking phone, wallet and keys in her pocket.

Colin reached in to her jacket and retrieved the wallet, "What – she dares to bring currency, what have we done to deserve such disservice? Nay my lady, our wallets are at your humble service." he returned it to the drawer by the door.

Rory laughed, "What a fool I would be to turn down such generosity, but pray gentlemen allow me my ID so I may imbibe without detainment." She once again retrieved her wallet claiming only her ID from it, which Logan plucked from her hand and placed in his coat pocket.

"I'll keep it and you safe Ace." He promised kissing her brow.

Robert clapped his hands, "Now that is settled, we must away our carriage awaits."

Rory allowed the men to exit in front of her and locked the door behind her, then placed the keys into Logan's outstretched hand. They descended the stairs and exited to the waiting car to their shared adventure.


	2. Chapter 2 - Adventure Awaits

Rory has graduated Yale, turned down her first proposal, traveled the campaign trail and is now setting up house in New York after a hard-won position as a features writer for the NY Times. She remains friends with many of the LDB but what happens when fate returns her first true love to her. (AU) Rory and Tristan and Logan. A requested sequel to 'It Started at a Piano Bench', probably not what was hoped for, but this is what my muse wanted.

Disclaimer: Nope – still not mine, but terrific fodder for my imagination.

A/N: Thank you all for your warm reception and I hope you enjoy this story, even if it isn't what you expected.

 **Surprise from the Piano Bench**

Chapter 2 – Adventure Awaits

They decided to begin at a local somewhat fashionable restaurant, nice; but not over the top. They placed their name in the queue and were directed to their table in a short while.

"Well boys, it can't be only me that brings you to the place where dreams are made and murdered. To what do I owe the pleasure of your singular company?" She sipped from her water glass while they waited cocktails and food to be delivered.

"You jest surely, it is you alone – our very own siren, that calls us to this island." Robert intoned as drinks were delivered the men quickly toasted his proclamation.

"Really men, you have no boards to meet with, no women to woo, you all arrived strictly to see me in my new abode?" she raised a brow in suspicion.

"In truth we are found, she knows us too well men. Yes, we all have to fall upon sword in trying to keep truth from you; we have other commitments that bring us near but know we're are here for you as we hold you most dear." Finn flattered.

"Ace, you are ever the reporter, can't you just enjoy the fawning for once. After all, how many women can boast the singular attention of four of the most eligible men according to GQ?"

She laughed, "My own entourage of eternal bachelors, I am delighted to be so honored. So, tell me Collin, how are things with Steph?"

Collin blushed, "Better than ever, I actually wanted to ask if I could beg sometime of yours to ring shop?"

"The first to fall, my how the ladies will weep." She noted how Logan's hand stilled from petting her head and gave his knee a gentle squeeze. "Of course, I will accompany you, I have her 'wish book' after all, what are friends for? Robert any damsel you are laying claim to? What of the fair Aubrey, has she won your troth?"

"Alas, alack the lady has left me for another", Robert somberly intoned, "but may-hap I will find my future bride later this night."

"Here, here – and I will gladly play wing-man!" Finn toasted.

Thus refreshed, the group paid their bill and left to their next adventure, a dance club with a drive-in theater on the top floor.

They entered without waiting in line and found a table easily after checking coats. Finn escaped to the bar to place the order for bottle service while Robert scoped the floor for his next prey and hoped she had a friend Finn could pull her from, the old 'divide and conquer' ploy. He rubbed his hands together spotting a pretty blonde and her lithe berry-haired friend. Rory followed his field of vision used to the antics of ' _her boys_ '. Logan's hand was still lightly on her shoulder playing with her hair as it often was. Rory leaned back into his hand enjoying the familiar comfort it offered. Finn bounded to the table presenting the bottle of vodka, selection of juices, ice bucket and glasses with a flourish.

"Our refreshments Lady and gents!" he set up glasses of and began to pour with true finesse. In fact, he was making such a show of it a small crowd had gathered, he tipped, poured mixed and shook, dispensing drinks to his friends with clear style. With each flourish - applause and cheers went up and when the last drink was served the crowd dispersed, all but one a lone man, with blonde hair and shocking blue eyes.

"Mary?! Is that you, you are drinking – VODKA?!" his voice was incredulous.

Rory turned to the source of outrage, "Oh my GOD! Tristan! When did you get back? Last I heard you were following some Dalai Lama or maybe _**the**_ Dalai Lama – how the hell have you been?" she jumped from Logan's side and into his arms to be twirled in a circle.

"Rory Gilmore-Hayden; as I live and breathe although I guess it is just Gilmore these days – Chris okay with that?" He quirked a brow and ran his hands over her arms in a familiar fashion, "Look at you though – you are stunning." He leaned in as if to kiss her and Logan intervened.

"Hey Ace, who's your friend – aren't you going to introduce us?" his arm returned to her shoulder protectively as Rory came out of her daze.

"Uh – yeah -uh-right," she cleared her throat and gave her head a small shake, "Logan Huntzberger, Tristan Dugrey, Tristan; Finn Morgan, Robert Chase and Collin McCrea" she paused and took a steadying drink of her cocktail. "Tristan and I know each other from Chilton, we used to date."

"Ah, Mary you hurt me so; we were more than that, weren't we?" He teased and noted Logan's protective stance and the leery glare of the men around her, "You do keep more exclusive company these days don't you Mary I would have thought you would have found yourself a nicely behaved middle-class boy and were on your way to 1.5 by now." he teased, and the boys tensed and drew around her. "It does look like paperboy there has a claim staked or is it one of his faithful stooges?"

Rory glared, "Really Tristan, it's been how many years and you are still acting like a high school boy? I guess you found yourself and embraced your inner child too tightly." She hmphed, "If you are just going to act the jerk, you can go find somewhere else to play – I want to enjoy the company of my friends."

Logan pulled her back to the table and held her chair, "Have a seat Ace, we can take out the trash."

Rory laughed lightly, "Really Logan it's okay, I'm sure Tris – has places to be that aren't here. Don't you, why don't you go about your business, since you only want to upset myself and my friends."

"My, my, the kitten has grown claws – Lorelai must be proud, you are gallivanting about New York with the likes of them – living on your trust fund or a prayer Mary?" he teased, "Really though – all teasing aside, it is good to see you, you look beautiful. Here is my card, I am living here now, call me – we'll get coffee and leave the hounds behind." he tipped his imaginary hat and turned to leave.

Rory placed his card in her pocket and returned to her friends. "So yes, that was the Tristan, the man who broke my heart and left me high and dry halfway through my second semester of my Sophomore year with not so much as a by your leave." she grabbed the bottle and poured herself a shot slamming back the room temperature liquid savoring the burn. "do you guys mind if I call it a night, my mood has kind-da soured and Finn, there is a red-head over there with your name all over her." She got up and reached in Logan's pocket for her ID and keys, he placed his hand over hers preventing their retrieval.

"I've got you Ace, guys I'll take her home." He held out his hand to help her from her seat.

Finn came up to her, "Feel better love and don't let him get to you." he kissed her cheek, "Call me anytime my home office is here, and we can get together any day you wish, now be a doll and point out the red-head again – hmm?"

Robert too kissed her cheek then followed her head bob, "Call me – we can go to a gallery."

Collin, walked with them to the door, "You can drop me off on the way and Rory don't forget we need to check out..." he paused waiting for the preferred jeweler.

Rory smiled sweetly at his anticipation, "Winston's then Cartier, she a wants mismatched set and she has picked yours as well." The car pulled to a stop and the trio entered easily Rory by Logan and Collin riding facing.

"You really do have her 'wish book' don't you? Any idea if my black card will be enough.?" They all laughed. "So, tell me about the one and only Tristan, first you looked happy then he was a complete jerk – there is a story there – am I right?"

Rory blushed a deep crimson and the boys exchanged a raised brow, "Ace, you know I love that even after all we have been through that you still blush, but that looks like something you really should share with the class."

"Lo-gan, I told you about him – he was my first real boyfriend – you know _real boyfriend_." She gave the boys a lip bite and hopeful grin.

"Ah, that real boyfriend – the one who first claimed your gift?" Colin gave her a smirk and eyebrow wiggle.

The car slowed to a halt and Rory sighed with gratitude, "Ah, well, here we are – love to be further humiliated by you Collin, but this is your stop – call me when you have the appointments I am off for the next few days. After that it might get dodgy as I settle in." She pecked his cheek as he moved forward to shake Logan's hand patting his shoulder as he exited the vehicle.

She collapsed back against Logan and sighed, "I'm sorry, this was supposed to be a fun night, I am sure you guys had many plans."

Logan heard a regret in her tone that he had not heard before, "Ace, I planned to be with you tonight – in whatever capacity you need. We may not be together anymore, but I still care – I am still your friend." He held her hand in his.

Rory looked into his eyes and enjoyed the comfort he offered, they rode in silence and she snugged to his side. It wasn't long until they came to her condo.

"Would you like to come up, I feel as if I should catch you up; you are my preferred knight in shining Armani." she quipped.

Logan took a moment, "Sure Ace, we can talk – you look like you need it."


	3. Chapter 3 - The Way They Were

Rory has graduated Yale, turned down her first proposal, traveled the campaign trail and is now setting up house in New York after a hard-won position as a features writer for the NY Times. She remains friends with many of the LDB but what happens when fate returns her first true love to her. (AU) Rory and Tristan and Logan. A requested sequel to 'It Started at a Piano Bench', probably not what was hoped for, but this is what my muse wanted.

Disclaimer: Nope – still not mine, but terrific fodder for my imagination.

A/N: Thanks to all of you who comment, follow and favorite and to those of you who left reviews on my older stories recently it means as much to me as those who comment on this one. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **Surprise from the Piano Bench**

Chapter 3 – The Way They Were

Logan had sent the car away, finished for the night, and followed Rory up to her place, his hand gentle on her back as they quietly arrived at her door. She opened it and took his coat hanging it on the hall tree, then added her own and placed her ID back in her wallet and her keys in the bowl. She then indicated the sofa and went to the kitchen to grab them each a water a glass and a bottle of scotch. Logan observed her offerings, it must be bad if Ace was drinking scotch, the last time she had her grandfather Richard had died.

She poured and kicked off her shoes, he stopped her before she could sit, "Why don't you put on something more comfortable, wash your face and run a brush through your hair. Do you still have a pair of my sweats?"

She smiled, he really was such a good friend, "Yeah, I do, they are in the bottom drawer, I'm just going to grab some things and hop in the shower, make yourself comfortable, if you want, there is a shower off the guest room as well."

"Thanks Ace, I think I'll freshen up as well." He observed her calculated movements, he knew she would probably cry in the shower, "Ace – if you want..." he indicated and she nodded in agreement following her into the room, he switched the shower to a bath then he unzipped her dress and eased it off her shoulders then helped her step out of it hanging it on a hook behind the door, she divested herself of the remaining garments as he undressed himself while the water ran, he reached under the sink for lavender salts he knew she would have their adding a liberal amount to the tub. Then he climbed in and assisted her in in front of him as they were seated, he poured water over her head and shoulders allowing her to lean back against him and felt her tension slowly leave as they just soaked enjoying the warmth and intimacy.

"God Logan, how can I let him get to me, it has been years, I am not that silly teenage girl anymore and yet..." she rolled her head back on his shoulder and angled a bit so she could see his face placing a gentle kiss on his lips, "I don't deserve to still have you in my life you know, I am such a mess all the time." she turned again to face forward and he lathered her hair.

He rinsed it and ran the conditioner through her hair giving her head and shoulders a massage, then he pulled her up and opened the shower to fully rinse while draining the tub, then he helped her out, aided her in toweling dry and they dressed in relative quiet, after they returned to the sofa and a few sips of water later took a swig of the scotch.

"Ready Ace?" he opened his arms and invited her to his comforting embrace.

"It all began when I was sixteen, I was accepted at Chilton and for the first time ever I was entering the type of society school my mom attended. I had no idea what I was in for, my first day was a disaster, my mom showed up looking like a buckle bunny. ' _Logan chuckled at the picture but let her continue without interuption_ '. I was dating a local boy – well not really; not yet, but he was interested. Well also on my first day of Chilton a guy offered to share his notes, even study with me – but he called me Mary and then I broke Paris' diorama and I was so far behind everyone I was a wreck. It took me weeks to even begin to catch up then I got hit by a deer ..."

"You mean you hit a deer? He interrupted.

"Shush you, the deer hit me, but that isn't really of importance you are right to stop me rambling, well eventually, I broke up with my first boyfriend, Dean, when I couldn't say I love you and got together with Tristan at a Chilton party. He was sitting at a piano bench and we were just talking to each other, having both just broken up, we had a heartbreak to share. Then he kissed me, it was intense, I started to cry, but he kept on kissing me until I just let him and after that - we were inseparable and after more than a year went with the families to Europe, it was while there at my Grandmother Trix's apartments in Paris that Tris and I had five whole days and four nights to...", she tensed and he soothed, "well you know." she had no idea why she was embarrassed she had done far more with the man holding her now. "It was a silly girls romantic dream, time alone without any interference, to play house with her - then very loving and attentive boyfriend. It was amazing, well for a first timer I had no idea what it could be; but it was nice, very nice." she felt Logan chuckle.

"It wasn't his first time though was it, I mean he knew how to make it nice for you?" Logan poured each of them more scotch after encouraging her to enjoy more water.

"No, he was a bit of the younger version of you in that regard, I was so impressed he waited so long for me to be ready. We were together all of our senior year and it was great, we were the ' _golden couple_ ', headed for Yale, destined to wed, you know the drill." she felt him nod, "I guess we first started to -well – drift, when we were freshmen, different dorms, different goals – he wanted to party, I wanted to prove I could carry the same class load my grandfather had" she sighed, "I really didn't have as much time as I should have, then he had to work for his father over the summer in the Texas office, when he came back – he was different towards me, towards school and really everything. I did all I could think of, but then just before winter break, he was gone. He cleared his dorm, changed his number, his parents wouldn't take my calls. Just like that, it was over, the first real love of my life, was over. I remember how very devastated I was and I really shut down, then I met you and you know the rest."

"Well that explains your ire towards me when we first met and why Paris called me 2.0, why didn't you tell me this before, when we were us?" He poured a bit more and rubbed gentle circles on her arm.

She shrugged, "It was so fresh, then too much time had passed, then we were in a rough place ourselves...I don't know really it just seemed odd to share this with you."

He sighed, "Why didn't we learn to communicate sooner Ace? We could have saved such heartache."

She set her glass down then his and climbed into his lap. Then she took his face in her hands and kissed him, she kissed him like she hadn't in a very long time. It was a kiss of longing, of want and need.

Logan's mind was a whir, his Ace was kissing him like she used to, with abandon and trust. He waited until they needed breath and were forehead to forehead, "Are you sure Ace, I can take the spare bed?"

"I'm sure Logan, come to bed, I need you tonight." She rose and took her hand and they came together in sweet memory, bodies crying out for what only the other could give.


	4. Chapter 4 - Plan Your Plans

Rory has graduated Yale, turned down her first proposal, traveled the campaign trail and is now setting up house in New York after a hard-won position as a features writer for the NY Times. She remains friends with many of the LDB but what happens when fate returns her first true love to her. (AU) Rory and Tristan and Logan. A requested sequel to 'It Started at a Piano Bench', probably not what was hoped for, but this is what my muse wanted.

Disclaimer: Nope – still not mine, but terrific fodder for my imagination.

 **Surprise from the Piano Bench**

Chapter 4 – Plan your Plans

After that night things with Rory and Logan changed, they were neither of them sure of what the change meant exactly, but it was a change. They spent a few nights together remembering what they had, how much they had lost and trying to find their way back. She had been at the Times for two months when she ran into Tristan at a coffee shop, her first instinct was to turn and run out of there before he saw her, but it was too late.

"Uh, Tristan, hi; long time." She sputtered.

"Rory, I saw you weeks ago and I even gave you my number, you never called. I really just wanted to meet up and clear things up." He sighed, and pulled out another card, "Call me Rory, I really want to talk." with that he left the cafe.

Rory watched as he left, there brief encounter leaving her shook, she approached the counter, "One large coffee with a double mocha shot, leave room for cream."

"Rough day?" Logan's smooth voice enveloped her, "Let me get that, I'll have an Earl Grey extra hot and put the ladies on my bill. Come on Ace, let's find a table." he put his hand on the small of her back and eased her to a seat. "Tell me what happened." His name was called before she could answer, and he rose to retrieve their drinks and returned quickly sitting beside her draping his arm over her shoulder.

She snugged into his warmth and inhaled his scent, then took a long drink of her coffee, "You added the cream", she smiled at him delighted. "Tristan." She sighed, "He was here just a while ago, he was civil, he gave me another card."

Logan sipped his tea, "Well, do you want to call him? Would you like me there for support? What did Lorelai say?"

"I don't know, maybe and I haven't told her he is back." She sighed and took another long drink of the beverage.

"Remember the rally?" he began, and she looked at him, "The one on the campus where we met again. You didn't want to talk to me, and you avoided me for several days. Then, we sat down, talked, cleared the air and now things are better, and given the past few weeks, I'd say we are on track for something even better. Wouldn't you?"

She looked at him loving how his eyes sparkled like they used to, seeing the sweetness she remembered. "What if the same thing happens when I see him? That is what I am afraid of, falling all over again."

Logan sighed and set her coffee down then leaned in and kissed her, "Does that feel like you are wanting anyone else?"

Rory looked at him, really looked at him. His eyes had formed the beginning of smile lines, his skin had a light kiss from the sun, his hair no longer was artfully messy but groomed well to suit a man of his stature. "No, I don't feel like I want anyone else." She returned his kiss and they sat and talked making plans for days ahead.

Rory sat at her desk, thinking how nicely things had been going with Logan, it seemed as if they had turned a corner, they were on their way to a real adult relationship, she sighed in contentment.

"Oh, daydreaming about night things, he must be good." said a petite young woman with sparkling green eyes and cropped red hair tipped with white frost, "So, you must be Rory, I am Therese, but you can call me Reese, I am one of the staff photographers, I believe we are headed out today for and interview and I am your shooter."

Rory smiled at the girl whose sparkle reminded her a bit of her friend Steph and whose look was reminiscent of Maddie, "That's terrific and yes you caught me thinking about my", she paused, "well we haven't put a name to it yet, but yeah I was thinking about him."

"We've all been there, that undefined bit of yummy goodness. We can discuss more as we drive, you or me?" she took out a coin and Rory smiled.

"I guess it's you, my car isn't here, I took the train because it was so nice out." She stood grabbing her bag and note pad following her out to the carport.

"So, I heard you went to Yale, what was that like? I am a Columbia girl myself." She chattered as she pulled easily into New York traffic, "I know you took the train, but I paid part of my way through school as a cabbie, so I am great at navigating the city, it can come in really handy since the city that never sleeps is also the city that never stops building. I really love it here, the noise the action and then bam I get an internship at the Times, it's the dream, right? The internship turned into a job and here I am." She looked at Rory's grin and mistook it for tolerance, "Sorry, if I ramble but I can't help it I am from a big family and if you don't say it all at once it may not be said or heard at all. How about you?"

"Well you know I went to Yale, then I followed the campaign trail and now I am at the Times, you are right it is the dream. Don't think that your ramble makes me uncomfortable, just a little homesick, you should meet my mom – I swear she talks a mile a minute, it took meeting her for my; Logan - to understand where I get it. I am an only child from a small town outside Hartford called Stars Hollow, so if I get to boring you with their antics stop me. I love writing I always wanted to be the next Amanpour but I am rethinking that you know – I want to make my own mark."

"Terrific, I think everyone should make their mark, I am going to make mine as a photojournalist and I hope wherever we go we raise in ranks together 'cause I like you, you get me, you are the first journalist to not tell me to shut up." She laughed.

"Never worry, the only time I require silence from you is when I am interviewing, feel free to chatter as you will otherwise it makes the travel, and the day, that much quicker." Soon they arrived at their destination and were escorted to the interview. They had just finished setting up in the conference room when the secretary returned with a familiar blonde man, and Rory lost her breath and took a scant moment to compose herself.

Mr. Dugrey, this is Rory Gilmore and Therese Chapman from the New York Times, ladies this is Mr. Dugrey, he will be going over the foundation and his wife Magen will be joining you shortly she is on a call.

Tristan shrugged apologetically, "I told you to call, we should do the interview then if you want to talk..."

Rory raised her hand dismissively, "No, it's okay, we have an interview to conduct, Reese will take some photos and we will be on our way. Please know that our past acquaintance will in no way color the interview, unless of course you would prefer we call in another reporter."

"No, Magen specifically requested you, she likes your style, she doesn't know..."

Rory cut him off, "About our prior acquaintance." she stated tersely.

He rubbed his hand through his hair, "Yeah, she knew I had a serious girlfriend, just not her name."

Rory sighed and shook her head, "That is between you and your wife, my job is to bring light to your children's literacy project."

Tristan sighed, "Okay, if that's what you want; I will respect your wishes."

Rory set up the recorder and Reese her camera screens then Magen joined them, and the interview went off smoothly. Rory and Reese were packing up and Magen made a pretense of returning to retrieve a lost item.

"Sorry", she said in her soft Texas twang, "Have you seen my Mont Blanc pen? It was a gift from my daddy and I'd hate to lose it. It is white with a gold tip and my initials, MD, funny how I wanted to be a doctor and even though I am not; I still have the initials." she tittered.

Rory observed the perfectly groomed former Miss Texas, her dark locks, sparkling brown eyes and perfectly sculpted brows. "No pen here, perhaps you left it in your husband's office."

"Silly me, but of course, I must have used it to write down the number of the caterer for Junior's fifth birthday, I am so forgetful, hormone's you know." she winked in an exaggerated manner and left the room.

Reese had finished her packing and she heard Rory sigh, but wisely left the discussion for the car. She handed the validation to the gate and they blended smoothly into traffic. "Spill, I know you only met me today, but I know by the look in your eye if you don't spill you will burst."

"Tristan and I used to date, I was the ' _very serious girlfriend_ ' he alluded to; I haven't seen or heard from him in nearly six years. Now I guess I know why." She scrubbed her hands over her face. "Reese, can you drop me on the next corner and take my stuff up with yours, I need to clear my head."

Reese looked at her with sympathy, "Sure, not a problem, you take a moment and I'll see you up there for photo edits in a few."

"Thanks" she uttered as she slid out of the safety belt then out the door into the thrall of New York pedestrian traffic. She stopped at a cart and ordered a coffee drinking it quickly and ordering another then strolled along the street trying to clear her mind. Absently she answered the phone trilling in her pocket, "Gilmore"


	5. Chapter 5 - Open Door Policy

Rory has graduated Yale, turned down her first proposal, traveled the campaign trail and is now setting up house in New York after a hard-won position as a features writer for the NY Times. She remains friends with many of the LDB but what happens when fate returns her first true love to her. (AU) Rory and Tristan and Logan. A requested sequel to 'It Started at a Piano Bench', probably not what was hoped for, but this is what my muse wanted.

Disclaimer: Nope – still not mine, but terrific fodder for my imagination.

A/N: Apologies to those who were disappointed, but that is to be explained and to those who guessed - yes this is a Rogan. Enjoy and keep those favorites, follows and comments coming.

 **Surprise from the Piano Bench**

Chapter 5 - Open Door Policy

"Hey Ace, everything okay? You usually answer my calls less formally." the concern in his voice was clear.

"Sorry Logan, I just interviewed my ex and his _wife_ , that is why he wanted to talk to me and get this they have a five-year-old and at least one more on the way." She sighed, "Can you meet me for lunch at your place? I am about two blocks away, I just need to be on my game when I go back to the office and this spun me a little."

"You got it, I will meet you there, you have your key and card, right?" He queried.

"Dammit, no I left my purse with Reese and just brought some cash and my phone, will George let me up?" her voice was measured.

"I am already on my way, but yeah, you are on the list to be let in at any time." he assured.

"Thanks Logan, I will see you in a few." She stopped in front of his building and placed her phone in her pocket then approached the door, George rushed to open it.

"Ms. Gilmore, lovely to see you, are we expecting Chinese or Pizza today?"

She grinned happy he knew her so well, "Actually I am not sure, but Mr. Huntzberger will be here shortly, and we will call down to let you know." She beamed her bright smile at him and he opened the elevator for her.

"Clarissa is still cleaning, but I am sure she can return later, she will let you in." he assured as he used his card to direct her to Logan's floor.

"Thank you, George." She smiled as the doors closed.

She arrived at the floor to find Logan's door ajar, Clarissa was indeed still cleaning, headphones on as she merrily danced about with the micro-cloth dusting the suit of armor that was a fixture in Logan's apartments, she shuttered to think of the cost expended to relocate him over the years. She walked in and left her shoes and phone by the door then made her way to Logan's room to wash her face. She leaned on the basin and looked at herself in the mirror, she looked a bit drawn, so she decided to pull her hair up, wash her face and reapply her makeup, grateful he had convinced her to keep a pallet there for when she slept over. She felt him enter before his touch on her back confirmed his presence.

"I sent Clarissa home, she can finish tomorrow", he handed her the towel, "You can finish later too, I ordered Thai on the way over and George knows to allow him up." He took the towel returning it to the holder and guided her to the living room to the sofa, then he went to the kitchen and retrieved a bottle of water for each of them, "Don't worry, I ordered the large Thai Iced Coffee for you, so drink up."

She gave him a head shake and a wry grin, "You know me too well Huntzberger, Thai is just what the doctor ordered and the coffee – icing." she leaned in and kissed him gently.

"So, your interview was with Tristan huh? How did you miss that in your research?" He looked at her carefully noting the tired look in her eyes.

"I knew I was interviewing a woman who started a children's literacy project, the hook is she is a former Miss Texas and Ms. Congeniality in the Miss America pageant the same year. It wasn't until yesterday I was told her husband, and silent partner, would be joining us. Even in the interview they requested I only refer to him as her husband and not his name, he isn't in the photos either. When we got there Tristan came in first, apologized then his wife joined us, gushed over being interviewed by the same reporter to interview President Obama and Barbara Walters, she was all atwitter; but I think it was a ruse to see if I was still of interest to her hubby – as she repeated often – ' _my darling hubby Tristan, this – hubby dear – do you mind_ ', and all through the interview, I am glad I researched the project or I would think I was stuck in one of my grandmother's cocktail parties." she sighed and ran her hands over her face and through her hair.

Logan kissed her head, "That is exhausting, well did he seem interested? In you I mean, and not professionally."

"How the hell do I know, I haven't so much as heard boo from the guy in six years, after we dated for nearly four and a bit, then he wants to talk?! Talk about what; like how he is married and just happens to have a kid that is turning five? Come on! I get it – he cheated, got her pregnant and they got married as they should. What I don't get is why bring me into this at all; especially with all the time that has passed?" She sighed deeply and was happy to hear the knock on the door signaling food. He rose to pay, and she went to the kitchen to retrieve utensils and plates.

They set themselves up with lunch and began to eat, she paused and took a long draw of her coffee, "You know, he told me, when he left for Texas, that he was thinking about taking some time to find himself and that we would talk about visiting India when he got back, I had no clue he could cheat on me so completely, I mean he really cheated, he _married and had a child_ with another woman."

"Ace, did you know he cheated, back when we were together? Is that why you couldn't forgive the bridesmaids – still can't?" He took a swig of his Thai Tea.

"No, like I said, he just disappeared, no goodbye nothing, it was like my dad, unexpected – only this time, I lost his family too and I really liked his family. I mean, Judith and I used to shop together, and Devon was golf buddies with grandpa, it was just so weird when they were gone – lock, stock and barrel. It is why I was soo shocked your parents hated me, I had never had society parents think so lowly of me; then again maybe they did and that's why they and Tristan disappeared, and for the record, I forgive you for the bridesmaids, i did a long time ago. I finally understood one day when I was talking to Lane, after the whole Costa Rica thing, you had never been a boyfriend, you didn't do it to hurt me, you did it because you were hurting." She lifted her hand to his cheek and kissed him softly.

Logan smiled at her sweet gesture. "Hey, no Ace, my parents don't hate you, well not any more, if anything they are harder on me for losing you. You are quite the catch, you can work, are independently wealthy and a member in good standing of the D.A.R., you order a mean banquet Ace and your crab puffs are always coveted." He teased good naturedly trying to raise her spirits. He noted how she was playing with more than eating her food, "tell you what Ace, let's call him, invite him here for a drink and you can ask him what the hell happened. I will be right here, just in case you think he needs a beat down."

Rory smiled at him and began eating in earnest, "I like that about you, you are always in my corner, why did I let you go again?"

"I like that you like it and you didn't really you have just been stringing me along after I so stupidly walked away from you, so what do you say Ace, ready to be my one and only? Maybe someday, in the not too distant – my Mrs.?" He caressed her shoulder and neck cupping her face and kissing her sweetly, "Move in with me Ace, let's start forever today."

Rory pulled back and looked at his face trying to determine if he was joking, she had only owned her condo for less than six months, "Are you serious, I just bought a condo, what do I do with it?"

"I know that Ace and, hey, you can rent it – fully furnished even, but I want you here with me, you are here more often than not anyway. What do you say Ace, if not today – any day you choose, just think it over okay?" He held her hands in his, "What do you say about me being there when you talk to Tristan?"

"I want you there when I talk to Tristan, that way I don't lose it and go all Bonaduce on his ass, but the moving in thing, give me a bit – I want to, it is crazy, but I want to, I just need to figure some things out; okay?" She leaned in and kissed him sweetly, "Now, thank you for the lunch and the pep talk, you really are the best boyfriend! I have to get back to work and get my interview in for Friday's paper. I love you Logan, you know, that right?"

He quirked a crooked smile, it was the first time she had said that in a long while "I love you too Ace, that is why we are so great together."

Rory turned to the bathroom and reapplied her makeup in preparation for going back to work, she observed the light in her eyes as she applied the mascara. The light was there because of him, Logan had brought her back from the edge again. Then and there she knew - she finally had everything she needed. She realized that there was no reason to wait, she just had to settle her condo and begin her life with the man she loved.

Rory returned to the office felling miraculously lighter she arrived at her desk and lit up her phone pleased and searched for her recorder to transcribe her notes and was delighted that Reese had left her it in her drawer as if she knew her longer that just that day. She checked her phone and noted the missed message from her mother not willing to deal with the explanation right now and still high from Logan's invitation, she logged in to her computer to start her story. Her notes were now neatly typed, and she had started her draft when Reese dropped in the chair by her desk.

"So, why was that awkward?" she simply queried.

Rory sighed, "I used to date her husband, we actually dated for over four years and he ended it without any explanation. I ran into him a few weeks ago and he begged me to meet with him, then again a few days ago…perhaps I should have met with him after all." Rory sighed, "He asked again after the meeting and after discussing it with Logan, I will only meet with him if Logan is there; I don't want to feel like – I don't know – trapped? I mean it was years ago we dated, he just left, no reason, nothing – radio silence; not only from him but from his family who I was so close to, it hurt, and I don't think I can take finding out that he was able to cheat on me when I thought we had forever."

"Wow, just wow, you were so calm, professional – remind me not to play poker with you. I would have been a complete wreck if a boy I once loved and who had abandoned me was sitting across from me with his wife – I mean wow." Reese shook her head in confused admiration.

"That is why I needed a moment, Logan is so great, I call, and he answers, I don't know how he can do it, but he has never once put me off." Rory paused thoughtfully and smiled, "He asked me to move in, I mean I am at his place more than mine, but I feel weird selling my place so soon after buying – you know?"

"Where is your place? Is it a Brooklyn dive like mine or did you get a closet here in the city?" Reese queried not knowing Rory's situation, sure she went to Yale, but she didn't act like a privileged kid, so maybe she was in debt like herself and so many of her friends.

Rory sighed and spoke softly "I'm of the fortunate few, but I was raised away from it, my boyfriend is," she leaned in and whispered to Reese, "Logan Huntzberger and my apartment is a three bedroom in Chelsea."

Reese let out a low whistle,and spoke in an equal whisper "Go big or go home, your ex and current are both fortune 500, so are you?" she queried leaning into Rory.

"Not me, not really, but my family – yeah." She sighed, "My mom hates it and hates how seamlessly I fit, she won't like it when I move back in with Logan."

"Okay, I know you just got back in, but this is not the place, let's go get coffee." Reese grabbed Rory's purse handing it to her and pushed her out of the room full of nosey reporters.

The women were seated in the far corner of the mostly empty diner, a block away from the newsroom and it didn't appear they were in jeopardy of discovery anytime soon.

Reese looked around then confident they were safe, began, "Okay spill, you are some kind of secret socialite?"

Rory laughed and thought of what her mother would say and just how true it was. "Yeah, I guess I am, I come from two very prominent Hartford families, but began life as a pauper. My mom wanted to keep me from being a spoiled and self-obsessed child that she had been. She wanted me to make better life choices than she did.

"Wow, I mean wow, you hear about people like you, they seem completely normal but are really not, so is your little place in Chelsea the whole building or one of those loft deals?"

Rory chuckled again, "I don't own the building, but it is a nice three-bedroom railroad with a four-floor walk-up, hardly a lux pad, but it worked for me, now I have to figure out what to do with it. I think I am going to move in with my boyfriend."

"Well, I have a friend and maybe we can rent it from you, three bedrooms in NYC is rare, maybe we can fill the third room too? I would love to get out of Brooklyn ahead of schedule." She wiggled her brows teasingly.

"Are you going to blackmail me for rent control?" Rory joked, "Actually I was going to ask and hey, if you want I will leave it furnished. I would rather a friend live there than a stranger."

Reese quirked, "We only met today; you count me a friend?"

"Well, you are a kindred spirit and I don't have to slow my speech so yeah, you are a friend in beginning – is that okay?"

"Oh, Anne, I will happily be your Diana." Reese quipped and Rory was touched by the literary reference.

"We should get back, we have photos to approve and my article to submit in just under two hours." Rory regretfully commented.

"Okay, we will couch this for now, but once the story is a go; we finish this, and you show me my new apartment." Reese winked, and the women rose leaving money on the table and returning to their newsroom.

The article was published and well received, Rory had moved in with Logan and was now ready to meet with Tristan, they would be meeting over lunch at a private lunchroom Logan used for meetings, she wasn't looking forward to it, no – not one bitty bit.


	6. Chapter 6 - Closure

Rory has graduated Yale, turned down her first proposal, traveled the campaign trail and is now setting up house in New York after a hard-won position as a features writer for the NY Times. She remains friends with many of the LDB but what happens when fate returns her first true love to her. (AU) Rory and Tristan and Logan. A requested sequel to 'It Started at a Piano Bench', probably not what was hoped for, but this is what my muse wanted.

Disclaimer: Nope – still not mine, but terrific fodder for my imagination.

A/N: The thoughtful and encouraging reviews make me sad that this is the final chapter of this story, I tried to add more, but this is the end. I really appreciate every review and to those who went back to my other stories, favorited and reviewed a shout out! I do have another story just about complete so keep an eye out. Until then - cheers!

 **Surprise from the Piano Bench**

Chapter 6 – Closure

Rory and Logan arrived at the restaurant and were escorted to the private dining area, Logan rubbed her back assuringly. The door opened, and the hostess allowed Tristan to join them and he took his seat. They chatted as if at any social event and ordered drinks and meals in order to limit the interaction. The drinks and food were delivered, and the trio was left to their own device. With the drinks and meals delivered; the elephant in the room was ready to be discussed.

Tristan poked at his sandwich with a fry, "I'm sorry, really sorry, I cannot begin to tell you how royally I fucked up." He took a breath, "I loved you Rory, back then, you were it for me then dad made me do that summer in Texas, I was angry and lonely, so I fucked it all up. You know how I get when I drink, she was a pretty brunette and I missed you." He scoffs, "I was 19, I was an idiot – still am I guess." he sighed and took a deep draught of his drink, "Well; to add to my cheating on you, I was careless, and she got pregnant. That was it, the end of my life, 19, marrying a woman I did not; would never love. I love my son and in the interest of him having a life better than mine, I do the best I can to be a dutiful husband and caring father. I will always love you, you will always be the one I lost, and I wanted to say I am sorry, so very sorry. Our marriage counselor told me I had to let you go and learn to love my wife, that it is not fair to her that I am barely her friend after all this time. We agreed that I needed to see you, talk to you, let you know what I had done. The counselor believed that perhaps if I let go of the guilt of what I did to you, to us," he choked a little and took a calming breath, "I love you Mary, I will always love you, but I have a duty to my son, a duty to be a better husband to his mother, be a better example of what a husband is as well as a father."

Rory noted the tears welling in his eyes and felt oddly sorry for him but did not feel the love she had expected. She felt familiarity, but not love. She held Logan's hand in hers and turned to look at him, his face was tense, so she kissed his cheek startling him and earning her a hurt filled look from Tristan.

She sighed and took a slow breath, "I guess what you came for was forgiveness, I forgive you Tristan. I guess I did a long time ago or I never could have learned to love Logan. You broke my heart, but I found a man who helped me not only to rebuild it but to build it better, stronger, so I guess I can also say thank you. You left me, your family left me, and I was bewildered, so thank you for letting me know what happened. I don't love you anymore Tris, I haven't for a very long time when I saw you and hugged you," she took a sip of her martini," a flood of good memories fell through me and for that second, I remembered what it was like to love you. Then Logan touched me, grounding me in the present and all the hurt and anger temporarily came flooding back, then Logan and I talked and suddenly I knew why I had been keeping him at an arm's length. So, thank you for helping me to know, I truly and fully love Logan, you are a bittersweet memory of a child, he is the future for me. Take whatever love you think you have for me and give it to your wife, it is the right thing to do." She looked at him gently and Logan rubbed soothing circles on her back.

Tristan dabbed his eyes with his napkin, "You were always more mature Mary, I will always hold a place for you, but you are right my wife deserves my love. Logan, you are a lucky man, hold fast to her, she is one of the good ones."

Logan took in all he had heard and he felt he should say something, "Look, it may not be my place to interject," he looked at Rory for approval,she nodded for him to continue. "You don't know me, and you certainly don't know us, but you are doing the right thing in trying to move forward, I know about marriages like yours, to save face, you can make this work, you just have to take your guilt and regret and channel it into loving your wife. Allow yourself to forgive yourself, the past is nothing you can fix, you can only make tomorrow better."

Rory's heart burst with his words, hearing his sincerity, knowing he truly meant those words, she felt herself letting go of her final reservations, Lorelai would just have to deal. ' ** _HA!_** ' she thought, ' _I just called mom Lorelai, like dad does when he is frustrated with her, I think I finally get it.'_

Tristan observed Rory as she reacted to the words of her boyfriend and he knew he would never have a woman who loved him like she loved Logan, like she once loved him. He knew it was his only chance at any kind of love to try with his wife and he loved Rory more for making it possible.

Tristan observed the server as he cleared the table; he had to as he could not bear to look at the soft intimacy of the couple in front of him, his Mary was now another man's Ace, and his no more. He would try to love Magen, she wasn't Rory; but she would have to do.

Logan settled the check despite Tristan's protest and the odd trio rose to exit the venue, Rory suddenly realized this may very well be her last chance to say goodbye. As if he knew what she was thinking Logan released his gentle hold on her. She wrapped her arms around Tristan, it was a hug filled with yesterdays and the final goodbye.

He pulled away and gazed one last time into her intensely blue eyes, "Goodbye Mary, the next time I see you I am sure you will only be his Ace and all I can call you again is Rory, thank you for meeting with me and I am glad you found your heart, one day I hope to find mine." He placed a soft kiss on her cheek and whispered in her ear, "Goodbye Mar, I love you." Like he used to every morning before they parted, it just seemed right; it just seemed the way, to let go and he knew in his heart she would understand.

She whispered back, "Love you too, see you after class," she wanted to keep it where it belonged, in the past, but she knew he needed to hear her say it one last time. She softly kissed his cheek then pulled back into Logan's embrace; Logan kissed her temple in understanding.

The trio left the restaurant, Tristan to wait his car and they theirs, the questions were answered, and Rory was free to fully love Logan and she hoped Tristan could learn to love his pregnant wife.

"Oh, and congratulations", she said as they were waiting for the valet.

Tristan looked at her quizzically, "For what?"

"Your new baby," suddenly she realized he may not know, that she was spoiling his wife's surprise.," I'm sorry, she said she was hormonal and she is too young for menopause…" she drifted.

Tristan looked at her surprised, "What makes you believe she is pregnant?"

Rory had a realization, "She knew it was me, it was why she wanted me for the interview, she made a fuss about losing a pen with her initials, MD, she wanted to be a doctor, did you know? She quipped that at least she had the initials and blamed hormones for her forgetfulness. I think she was trying to see if we still had a side thing, she might think you are cheating on her and is afraid to ask. Let her know you aren't a cheater - _normally_. You were a great first love, but that was so very long ago, let us go and be the man I know you to be, the kind and loving man she and your children need."

Tristan smirked, for the first time since meeting Rory again, "Hmm, she is pregnant, I guess I have to work double hard to make her feel safe and prove I can love her and another child; thanks."

Rory quirked her brow, in his perfect mimic, he knew he had left his mark "Thanks?"

"Rory, you said the right thing, when I heard about my first child I was filled with dread, remorse, regret and so many horrible feelings, but hearing she might be pregnant again, after all this time, I am hopeful, maybe I can do it right this time." He kissed Rory's cheek and turned to Logan," Make sure she loves every minute of being pregnant, let her know it isn't like ' _doing splits on dynamite_ ', tell Lorelai the four-a.m. story is no longer needed or appropriate, it's not sweet it is scarring, hell it scarred me, and I only heard it secondhand."

Logan laughed, "Will do, and I will give it your stamp, it might mean more I'm sure she liked you more."

Tristan scoffed, "She might in hindsight, but did she ever call you ' _defiler_ '?" He shook his head and slipped into his car.

Logan looked at Rory with his brow quirked, "She called him ' _defiler_ ' to his face?"

"Well, yeah, you know mom, she doesn't pull her punches. When we got back from our European tour, she guessed what happened. Then, after she and I talked, and I confirmed her suspicions, that became his nickname. The worst thing she has ever called you is ' _Limo-Boy_ ' then after you left, ' _abandoner_ '." She half whispered the last one.

Logan nodded and opened the door, so she could slip in the car and slid in beside her, "What does she call me now? Now that we are together again and stronger than we were before?"

Rory smiled at him genuinely, "She calls you 'Logan' it is the best you will ever get from Lorelai Gilmore, if she uses your real name, she trusts and respects you. I told her we fixed things, I told her we were better than ever, I told her you were going to help me with Tristan. I didn't tell her how you already had," She blushed at the memory of their bath and the sweet way he loved her afterwards, that night so long ago that renewed what they had and would continue to have.

Logan smiled as they pulled up to their apartment and he exited helping her to do the same. "Any regrets Ace, still feeling the melancholy of loss?"

Rory leaned into him, then turned and kissed him sweetly, "No, I have you and we are in a better place now than we have ever been. I love you Logan, I think we needed it; all of it – the separation, the difficulty, being casual and finally you are showing me that you are it for me, that you are my rock, that you and only you really know me." She snuggled up to him in the car as they drove home.

Logan was deeply moved by her words and when he opened the door to their apartment he swept her up in his arms carrying her to bed where he showed her just how much those words meant to him.

Rory stirred in Logan's embrace, it had been over three months since they had met with Tristan, she had heard through Emily that they had shown up at a hospital charity event and looked very much in love and over the moon for her pregnancy. The elder Dugrey's had been there as well and asked after her sending their best wishes. Rory admired the ring on her left hand, Logan had proposed a week ago and she had agreed.

Logan chuckled, "You don't have to wear it to bed Ace."

She rolled over and straddled his body, "But you gave it to me, I never want to take it off, I want to wear it 'til I am old and gray."

"I like the sound of that Ace; it's music to my ears."

-End-


End file.
